OPPADEUL
by ga young
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan jika bertemu dengan idola yang sangat dipuja-puja?


OPPADEUL1

(김 성 지/wulidatil fauziyah)

Bayangan _Oppadeul_ selalu menari-nari dalam anganku. Senyum mereka, benar-benar membuatku melayang. Oppadeul benar-benar nomer 1 di hati aku. Oppadeul dan aku adalah satu. Oppadeul? yupz, SUPER JUNIOR, Boyband Korea yang sudah sering kali merajai chart musik dengan single dan albumnya. Boyband dengan member yang cukup fantastis, 13 orang. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Park Jungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk, leader boyband keren ini dalam memimpin grup dengan 12 dongsaeng yang unik-unik dengn tingkah laku mereka. Grup yang digawangi leeteuk sebagai leader, Kim heechul (heechul), Tan Hangeng (Hankyung), Kim Joongwoon (Yesung), Shin Dong Hee (Shindong), Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), Lee Sungmin (Sungmin), Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Lee Donghae (Donghae), Choi Siwon (Siwon), Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook), Kim Kibum (Kibum) dan yang terakhir si evil _maknae_ Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun). Bagiku, Oppadeul benar-benar sesuatu. Dengan personil yang super waw, penampilan yang super keren, suara emas yang bisa bikin merinding, membuat oppadeul menjadi idola dan pujaan banyak gadis di seluruh belahan dunia. Salah satunya aku. Aku menjadi fans girl oppadeul sejak 2007. Satu tahun setelah oppadeul debut dengan personil 13 orang yang sayangnya kini mereka hanya tinggal 11 saja. Namun, bagi kami E.L.F (Everlasting Friends) sebutan untuk fans SUPER JUNIOR, mereka tetap 13.

"Zhiii….kamu jadi berangkat Korean Food Festival gak?" Suara cempreng Sawa memanggilku kembali setelah melamunkan oppadeul. Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Seenaknya saja menghancurkan lamunan orang lain.

"Iya Wa, bentar. Aku baru bangun nech…" jawabku dengan malas.. "Oppadeul, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Gumamku sambil melambai pada poster raksasa oppadeul yang terpampang di dinding kamarku.

Hari ini di kampusku ada festifal makanan korea. Acara ini yang sudah kita, para k-popers, tunggu-tunggu. Walaupun belum ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk pergi ke negeri gingseng, tapi dengan adanya Korean food festival ini sudah cukup membantu meringankan hasrat kita untuk pergi ke sana.

"Ria….liat _Hanbook_ku gak? Aku telat nech…." teriakku sambil mengacak-acak isi lemari.

"Kebiasaan. Siapa kemaren yang nitip Hanbook di lemari aku? Kamu itu Zhi, selalu aja kayak gini." Nah loh, kan si Ria pasti ngomel kalo aku teriak-teriak nyari barang-barang aku. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Ria pasti akan mengantarkan titipan aku ke kamarku. Dan akupun hanya bisa nyengir kuda setiap kali dia omelin.

Setelah mengenakan Hanbook dan memastika tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilanku, aku langsung bersiap ke kampus bersama kedua sahabatku tadi, pastinya setelah memberikan ciuman untuk oppadeul.

"Oppadeul..eotte? Nan Yeppeo2?" Tanyaku ke poster oppadeul. "Aku pergi ke kampus dulu ya… Annyeong…" kebiasaanku, menyapa poster oppadeul sebelum melakukan semua aktifitasku.

Hwua…

Hari ini kampusku benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini suasana di kampus ku benar-benar seperti di Korea. Kakak-kakak panitia benar-benar berhasil menyulap kampus yang biasanya hanya dipakai untuk kegiatan kuliah menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat eksotis. Di depan gedung widyaloka sudah berdiri miniatur-miniatur bangunan khas Korea seperti, Namsan Tower, Jembatan Hangang River, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Orang-orang juga pada memakai Hanbook, pakaian khas Korea, dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan sangat menikmati festival ini. Banyak sekali kedai-kedai makanan yang berdiri di depan gedung widyaloka ini. Salah satunya kedai Jjajangmyeon. Jjajangmyeon adalah mie khas Korea dengan saus Pasta kedelai Hitam ditambah dengan potongan daging. Mirip dengan Mie Ayam di Indonesia, namun yang membedakan adalah pasta kedelainya. Kuahnya juga sich, kalau di mi ayam, kuahnya encer, kalau Jjajangmyeon, kuahnya agak kental karena ada tambahan maizenanya.

"Rein Oppa…Jjajangmeon 2 yak. Makasih.." pesanku pada Rein Oppa. Kakak tingkat semester atas yang bernama Raihan ini segera menyiapkan pesananku.

"Jjajangmyeon datang….ini Zhi, Jajangmeonnya." tak lama menunggu ternyata Jjajangmyeon pesananku datang juga.

"Gomawo oppa…." Ucapku dengan memberikan senyuman termanisku.

Oiya, dalam acara ini semua pengunjung kalau bisa harus berbahasa korea walaupun sedikit. Yach itung-itung belajar bahasa lain.

Acara ini benar-benar super. Meskipun hanya di halaman gedung Widyaloka, namun acara ini sangat meriah. Apalagi panggung di dalam gedung sudah diubah sedemikian rupa. Hanya ada satu kata untuk mengungkapkan ini semua. KEREN. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga Oppadeul bisa ke sini dan bernyanyi di panggung ini, tapi sepertinya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Orang sibuk seperti oppadeul tidak akan meluangkan waktu mereka hanya untuk bernyanyi di panggung ini.

"Haahh…"

"Seandainya ada oppadeul di sini pasti acara festival ini bakalan lebih menarik." Ucapku sambil menyumpit Jjajangmyeon dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutku dengan malas.

"Mulai dech..anak ini selalu aja ngehayalin sesuatu yang gak bakalan mungkin terjadi." Cibir temanku si Sawa. Entah kenapa setiap aku ngomongin tentang oppadeul, pasti di sewot.

"Bodo amat… Kan ngehayal gak dilarang. Gak ada aturan dilarang menghayal kan? So, kalao aku mau ngehayal tentang oppadeul gak papa kan?" balasku sewot juga.

Tiba-tiba Rein Oppa datang sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Eiiisshhh…selalu saja SUPER JUNIOR yang ada di otakmu. Dasar anak kecil."

"Oppaaaa….! Wae? Emang kenapa kalau hanya oppadeul yang ada dipikiranku? Oppa mau marah?" Protesku gak terima. Pasti dech kalau sudah ada Rein oppa sama si Sawa aku jadi sasaran empuk pembullyan mereka. Mentang-mentang aku paling muda, seenaknya aja mereka nge-bully aku.

"Aiisshhh…." Rein Oppa sepertinya makin gemes sama aku. Tuhkan dia ngacak-acak rambutku lagi. Gak Cuma ngacak-acak rambut, pipi tembemku juga jadi sasaran tangan jailnya.

"Wa, dia belom tau ya?" Tanya Rein oppa ke Sawa.

"Sepertinya sich belom oppa, biarin aja. Aku pengen liat reaksi dia nanti." Jawab Sawa sambil ngelirik aku.

"Owh…Aku juga pengen liat ekspresinya dia ah. Pasti aneh." Lanjut Rein Oppa. Dan mereka berduapun tertawa cekikikan menggodaku yang lagi ngambek.

Aku gak nerti apa yang mereka omongin, tapi yang jelas aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari mereka.

"_test..test.."_

"Ah..sepertinya acara inti bakalan dimulai nich. Kamu gak mau ke sana Zhi?" goda Rein Oppa.

"Gak ah males. Lagi Badmood."

"Seriusssss? Yakin gak nyesel?" Goda Sawa.

Mereka berdua tuch klop banget dech kalau bikin aku ngambek. Ada aja cara mereka biki suasana hatiku menggelap.

"Yawdah, Oppa ke sana dulu ya… Oppa gak nanggung lho kalau ntar kamu nyesel."

"Gak balakan. Weekkkk." Ujarku sambil ngejulurin lidahku.

"Yawdah.. yang penting oppa udah ngingetin kamu. Ayo Wa, kita ke sana." Ajak Rein Oppa ke Sawa .

"Andwe! Kalau oppa mau pergi, pergi aja sendiri. Sawa gak boleh ikut. Sawa punya Zhi." Ucapku sambil memeluk Sawa possessive.

"Otteohkae, aku pengen ikut Rein Oppa aja. Seru di sana dari pada di sini, cuman nungguin anak mami makan doank." Sawa melepas pelukanku.

Oow, Andwe, kalau sawa pergi aku sama siapa donk. Masa iya jalan sendiri, kan gak asik. Apa aku ikutan juga aja ya..

"Oke dech aku ikut. Tungguin…" ucapku pada akhirnya.

Kami bertiga berjalan enuju ke arah panggung. Ternyata oppa sudah memesan 3 kursi di depan. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya duduk dengan malas dan mulai mengeluarkan doggy ku. Untung aja semalem aku gak lupa nge-charge doggy, jadinya hari ini aku bisa main sambil nunggu acara ini selesai. Entah kenapa moodku langsung hilang, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan acara aku pulang terus nonton atau kalo gak dengerin lagu-lagu oppadeul.

Acara demi acara akhirnya selesai. MC pun mempersilahkan penampil terkahir untuk tampil. Aku yang sedang sibuk bermain Line Pokopang tidak seberapa memperhatikan siapa yag sedang tampil, hanya saja telingaku mendengar jeriptan para penonton yang lebih heboh, music yang sangat tidak asing di telingaku, dan suara yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Siwon oppa. Buru-buru aku mengangkat kepalaku dan ternyata, siwon oppa benar-benar berada di depanku, tersenyum dan memberikan tangannya untuk ku sambut. Aku yang shock dan kaget hanya bisa menerima tangan siwon oppa dan merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhku di tari ke atas panggung. Dan suara penontonpun semakin heboh.

"Oh My God. Oppadeul benar-benar ada di sini. Maldo andwe, ini pasti mimpi. Oppadeul tidak akan mungkin mau datang ke acara festival kecil-kecilan seperti ini. Apalagi menyanyikan lagu no other. Tidak mungkin-tidak mungkin ini pasti mimpi. Bangun donk Zhi…mimpimu ini udah kelewatan." Gumamku dalam hati.

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi_

_Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

_Neoui ttatteuthan geu du soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae  
Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae  
Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo  
Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae_

_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha_

_Neo gateun saram tto eopsea juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

_Itjanha jogeum aju jogeum na sujupjiman neon molla sokeun taeyangboda tteugeoweo nae mam jom arajweo  
TV show-e na oneun girl deureun mudae-eseo bichi nandedo neon eonjena nunbushyeo (naega michyeo michyeo baby)  
Saranghandan neoui mare sesangeuk da gajin nan You &amp; I, look so fine neo gateun saram isseulkka  
Saranghae oh, negeneun ojik neoppun iran geol babo gateun na-egeneun jeonburaneungeol arajweo_

_Gateun gireul georeo wasseo urin seoro dalpagago itjanha nolla-ul ppuniya goma-ul ppuniya saranghal ppuniya_

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom  
Neo gateun saram tto eobseo_

_Naeui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae  
Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mameui geureut keojyeogalttae  
Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun  
Eonjena gamsahae naega neo mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah_

_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha_

Perform mereka diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat tiap-tiap member. Bersamaku pastinya di atas panggung.

Setelah acara selesai, aku bertemu dengan oppadeul dibelakang panggung. Sungmin Oppa mendekatiku dan tersenyum padaku. Lalu ia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas

"Gwiyomi…irreumi mwoheyo?" Tanyanya dengan tampang yang super cute.

"Naneun Zhi imnida. Ziana Fey." Jawabku dengan masih tampang bloon.

_"Hyung…palliwa. Urineun jeungsi Hanguk-e banhwanhaeyeyo3."_ Suara Kyuhyun oppa menyadarkanku dari tampang bloonku.

"Ne Kyu, chankamman. Zhi-sshi, mianhae, sillyehabnida. Naega jeonglikhaeya. Mian. Bangapta4." Sungmin oppa minta izin untuk beres-beres padaku.

Dan aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Ne oppa, gwenchana."

Ini serius. Aku benar-benar berada di antara oppadeul yang aku puja. Waaahhhhh….rasanya hatiku udah kayak mau loncat. Kalau gak peduli sama imej ku pasti aku akan teriak-teriak kayak orang gila disini. Akhirnya, setelah pertemuan singkat dengan oppadeul, mereka berpamitan kepadaku untuk kembali pilang ke Korea. Akhirnya aku bisa bersalaman dengan oppadeul. Senangnya…..

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun oppa mendekat kepadaku. Lebih dekat..makin dekat.. semakin dekat..akupun hanya bisa memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan hembusan nafas kyuhyun oppa tepat berada didepan wajahku. Sedikit lagi..sedikit lagi…

"Zhiii….kamu jadi berangkat Korean Food Festival gak?" Suara cempreng Sawa membuyarkan ciuman pertamaku dengan sang idola.

"Aiisshhhh…..Kamu gak bisa liat orang seneng dikit ya…" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

"Wait. Kog sepertinya ini gak asing. Ini seperti dalam mimpiku. Ini deperti de javu."

"Aaarrggghhhh…."

Dan ternyata semua tadi hanya mimpi.

Creative writing

1 Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari adik perempuan. -Deul menandakan jumlah mereka yang banyak

2 Oppadeul… Bagaimana penampilanku? Cantikkan?

3 Hyung…cepatlah. Kita harus segera kembali ke korea.

4 Iya kyu, bentar. Nona Zhi, maafkan aku, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus berbenah. Maaf. Senang berkenalan denganmu.


End file.
